parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bengal Tiger
The Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) is the most numerous tiger subspecies. By 2011, the total population was estimated at fewer than 2,500 individuals with a decreasing trend. None of the 'Tiger Conservation Landscapes' within the Bengal tiger's range is considered large enough to support an effective population size of 250 adult individuals. Since 2010, it is listed as Endangered on the IUCN Red List. As of 2010, Bengal tiger populations in India have been estimated at 1,706–1,909. As of 2014, they had reputedly increased to an estimated 2,226 individuals, but the method used in the census may not be accurate. Bengal tigers number around 440 in Bangladesh and 163–253 in Nepal. Prior censuses placed the population of tigers in Bhutan at around 65-75 individuals, however, the latest census estimated that 103 wild Bengal tigers are living in the country. Bengal is traditionally fixed as the typical locality for the binomen Panthera tigris, to which the British taxonomist Reginald Innes Pocock subordinated the Bengal tiger in 1929 under the trinomen Panthera tigris tigris. The Bengal, Caspian and Siberian tigers, and lion rank among the biggest cats. It is the national animal of both India and Bangladesh. Roles * It played Spinosaurus in the Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Carnotaurus in INDIAN ANIMAL * It played Hookfang in How to Train Your Felid, How to Train Your Felid 2, and How to Train Your Felid: The Hidden World * It played Rex in We're Back! An Indian Animal's Story * It played Randall in Carnivorans, Inc. * It played African Lion in Indonesia Series * It played Polar Bear in Norm of the North (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Grizzly Bear in Alpha and Omega (NatureRules1 Version) and Brother Tiger (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Carnivorans Next Door Gallery TigerImage.jpg Bengal Tiger.jpg Baby Bengal Tiger.jpg Bengal Tiger in Bangalore.jpg 350 Bengal Tier Indien c naturepl.com Francois Savigny WWF.jpg Tiger, Bengal.jpg TigerBengal BlueFang.jpg CM Capture 7.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Shere_Khan.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) Dom.JPG|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Fantasia 2000 Tigers.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) 68_crouching_tiger.jpg|Milo Murphy's Law IMG 1328.PNG Tiger (Tiger Trouble).jpg Bengal-tiger-ztuac.png Tiger (Youda Safari).jpg Tigers 023.png IMG 3616(1).PNG|The Proud Family (2001-2005) Foto+Cabela’s+Dangerous+Hunts_+Ultimate+Challenge.jpg Tiger in Cabela's.jpg Star meets Tiger.png Stanley Tiger.png Screenshot Tiger.png Zoobabu Tiger.png Zoboomafoo Tiger.png Kaku's Sister.png Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Tiger (Animals).jpg Wild Kratts Tiger.png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Tiger-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg Giant Realistic Flying Tiger.png Stripes the Tiger.jpg IMG 20180910 234318.jpg The Tiger.png Tiger, Bengal (Foster's Home for Imanginary Friends).jpg Daniel Tiger, Mon Tiger and Dad Tiger.jpg Two tigers.png|Teletubbies (1997) Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 1.png Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg 2923D7F0-9C10-44CD-93F4-59A84A2FB45C.jpeg C1C9FE6A-390F-440A-AFE0-26450BE771EF.jpeg 19719198-A819-44ED-907F-5665BF1C9762.jpeg 7303933F-A9ED-42B4-993B-43976918B78E.jpeg 77A3818D-CA1F-4AEF-8A83-F53EE1884F09.jpeg 9061941B-D276-44DD-BD78-570612C3E285.jpeg 6F047A45-29FD-4968-957B-92F073766B6B.jpeg F02E8F62-0D7A-42CD-B86F-CD4447C925A4.jpeg 84862CF9-FAC8-409D-AC1D-39EA5E346C64.jpeg DC Super Hero Girls Elephant and Tiger.jpg Total Drama Tiger.png Vrombaut tiger.jpg Burmese tiger 1954 character.jpg DuckTales 2017 Tigers.jpg Jumanji Tiger Roar.jpg PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 11.21.30 AM.png Extinct vs Endangered.jpg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg Batw 019 tiger.png UTAUC Tiger.png Star meets Bengal Tiger.png Ox-tales-s01e087-tiger.jpg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg 965303B8-2929-47BB-A612-5D3546ED6C34.jpeg 092FF06E-972D-49E9-B8E0-C459D94B0334.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Globehunters Tiger.png Evan Almighty Tigers.png 2A6F9DE8-0100-4CCB-8303-0E13B56E978E.jpeg B19ED82D-0D57-468B-AE8F-F76116B75639.jpeg Shere Khan (2018).jpg 53BC82CB-CC5E-4F35-9FD4-117898FE2C1A.jpeg 7E22406E-8DBC-4628-9D95-9D70753230E8.jpeg Bengal Tiger WOZ.png Luck_Timon_with_tiger2.png F08F2A2F-8B48-44CF-A38C-F978FD449FBD.jpeg FC068D5E-BDBB-4753-8AA2-3887B8D411AA.jpeg 56B39D2D-04E5-4AF6-BAD9-29B564536593.jpeg Simpsons tiger.png Tiger-dr-dolittle-0.3.jpg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg 721A2BA1-8535-4C38-B258-4D335E0752D6.jpeg Bengal tiger switch zoo.jpg ADA1CBAA-38F2-45AB-B260-006FD734DE20.jpeg 34533639-9835-47AD-A873-C8D5DEC8DEA1.jpeg 72608FD1-CEF3-4094-AE91-929A5E263375.jpeg 0B14F79E-F8BA-48B0-A95E-443424F4F26E.jpeg CEC5DC2C-FEE1-4C16-A52B-589C373EE3BB.jpeg 0D09A3D6-40D7-4DA8-A56B-B7F24276941D.jpeg 9DFA219C-F2B2-4664-A490-AB11BA036B6A.jpeg FCD575B5-6117-4221-AA5C-8AA2CD96313F.jpeg 5024662A-8032-4911-A178-5DB3801575CB.jpeg 476AF461-B7BE-496B-819C-7917999068BE.jpeg 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 22F48110-457E-45C3-A0AD-B2C96C95FD8E.jpeg bengal-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.U.P.E.R.T..jpeg T.O.L.E.E..jpeg Also See *Tiger *White Tiger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Carnivores Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:The Proud Family Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals